


Forgiven

by TheDragonsKnight



Series: FFXIV Write 2019 [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Post-Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 18:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20568629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDragonsKnight/pseuds/TheDragonsKnight
Summary: Late into the morning, Aymeric finally comes home from his work and Katsum wakes hearing him enter the room to come to bed with her.





	Forgiven

**Author's Note:**

> Written originally for prompt #7 for the FFXIV Write 2019

It was well into the night when the sound of the bedroom door opening woke her. Her cat-like ears perked at the noise, yet she lay still with her back turned to the door and to him as to appear like she was still asleep, listening. She heard him close the door and go about removing his regalia as quietly as he could, a feat in itself as most of the attachments and decorations were made of metal that clinked against his chain mail. Katsum tried to imagine what he looked like as he was undressing with the moonlight streaming in through the windows and highlighting his back and shoulders, tracing the light scars she knew so well and giving him a halo of starlight on his raven locks. She nearly sighed at the thought, almost blowing her cover and alerting him that she was indeed awake. Still, a soft smile broke out on her lips as she continued to listen to him shuffle around quietly, trying to imagine what he was doing as he got into his nightclothes.

Before long, she felt the mattress shift as he climbed into bed and crawled under the covers towards her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into him. She felt his lips trace the fur on the shell of her ear and she shivered at the unexpected breath against it.

“I know you are awake, Kat,” Aymeric whispered, tracing down to her neck to kiss just below the corner of her jaw. She shifted against him, her ears falling back against her head as she sighed happily, opening her eyes and turning to look at him.

“Very well, you’ve caught me,” She giggled as she turned around in his arms to face him.

He grinned playfully, “Indeed, I have.” He pulled her into a sweet kiss, a hand caressing her back slowly and sleepily before he pulled away and rested his head on her chest and hugged her against him.

Katsum moved to brush her fingers through his soft, dark hair, placing a small kiss on his forehead, “You’re home rather late in the night.”

“Rather early, actually. It’s past midnight…” He mumbled into her shoulder, nuzzling into her neck with a sigh, “I am sorry to have worried you if I did. And to have woken you so late.”

“There is nothing to be sorry for, Aymeric. Nothing you need to be forgiven for.” Katsum cooed, “The nobles that gave you so much paperwork to go through however…well that’s a different story.”

She felt him smile, “Would you send your dragons to burn the many documents I have to sign if I asked you to?”

“If you meant it, of course, though I’m sure they’d find another reason to keep you from me late into the night again.”

He chuckled sadly, “Indeed. Yet someone has to do it.”

“Yes, I suppose. However, with that said,” With her free hand, she traced down his neck slowly, feeling him swallow as her hand traveled down to the buttons on his nightshirt, “I’ll just have to find other ways to make sure you’ll come home with time to get enough rest.”

His arms around her tightened and as her fingers worked loose the next button on his shirt, she slipped her hand under the fabric to feel the warmth of his skin. He very slowly hummed against her neck, trying his best to keep from moaning at just the feeling of her hand, “Kat…”

“Calm yourself, my lord,” She giggled, tangling her fingers in his hair as she whispered, “You need sleep now. We may play later.”

“Then stop teasing me,” He pouted. She laughed warmly at that and Aymeric looked up to again capture her lips in a loving and slightly deeper kiss.

“You’ll have to forgive me, my love. I could not resist,” She grinned, laying her head against his as he snuggled back into her neck.

“Then you must train your own self-discipline, my love. I thought you more practiced in that.”

“When I am with you, there is none. And I can recall many times you too had no restraint in the past, and the love marks to prove it.”

He growled into her skin, “No more tonight or I shall lose it again.”

Katsum sighed and combed through his hair as she closed her eyes and settled against him, “Very well. There is always the morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> A very self-indulgent piece. <3 I love it all the same. <3:3c


End file.
